Daughter of Lothlorien
by Emily Timberlake
Summary: What happens when an Elf meets the Fellowship and her lost love? Rated T to be safe. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Daughter

of

Lothlórien

All names, languages, places, etc. belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, except for Miluiel and Asëa.

Prologue

Long, long ago, in the land of Middle-Earth, a true love was born between a prince and princess of the Elven rulers. They were among the most beloved of the Elves. The Lady of Valinor blessed them with a love so strong that it was made to transcend life itself. But immortality may not last for eternity…

Chapter 1

The amber sun slowly crept behind a bank of clouds as grasslands dotted with shrubs and low trees flashed by. My light gray mare cantered down the path, dirt spewing from under her hooves. A silver gray cloak billowed behind me, revealing a silvery tunic with trailing sleeves. My knee high boots were tight black leather, protecting my legs encased in black linen. The large hood of the cloak covered my hair and part of my face, only revealing a lock of shining golden hair.

I draw my horse to a gentle walk as the last shred of sun slipped beyond the distant mountains to the west. I look to my left. Boulders form strange shadows across the beaten path. Far off in the distance I can hear another rider trotting toward me. I pull my hood across my face, so that none of my features would be discernable in the dusky light. I stop at the edge of the path, to allow the other horse to pass. I glance behind me at the rider.

A slender man riding a white horse silently stops next to me. His clothes are much like mine, only his dark green tunic has tight fitting sleeves. His quiver is slung over his shoulders, along with a sword and multiple knives buckled around his waist. The early evening shadows and his hood hides the top of his face, but it doesn't hide his dazzling smile when he sees me.

"I have been traveling alone for many hours. My companions are camped a few minutes ride from here. May I accompany you?" His voice sounds familiar, but the name slips my mind. I have a strange feeling I've meet him many ages ago, in a distant place. We start off at a walking pace down the path. Our horses sides are close, our legs almost touching.

A sudden gust of autumn air tugs the rider's hood away from the side of his face. I can barely catch a glimpse of a slightly pointed ear and his long gold hair. The man, who by now I assume is an elf, quickly pulls the hood back over his features.

"Who are you?" He asks, trying to look at my face. The question disarms me.

"_Eneth nîn_ Miluiel. I am the daughter of Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, rulers of Lothlórien." I say, glancing quickly at the elf. He stiffened when I said my name and my parent's names.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that the elf maiden that I loved, before she passed on, was named Miluiel." He replied. In my head, I saw vague scenes of a handsome stranger with a familiar face standing over me. The next instant, my eyes teared up as I remembered the next part of the story. The building around me burst into flame, and Orcs poured through every opening. A poisoned arrow grazed my arm, leaving me unconscious.

"And what is your name, if I may ask?" I inquired.

"My name is Legolas. I am the son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." He said. I gasped as the memories flooded back to me. I let the tears silently flow down my face and onto my tunic.

"Miluiel?" he asked when I didn't reply for a few moments. "My love's name was Legolas," I said, throwing the hood of my cloak back, revealing my face. He did the same, and I found his familiar blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Miluiel," He said softly, his lips turning up in a smile. He laid his hand on top of mine. I reined in my horse as we stared at each other, longing to embrace, but night was falling quickly. The first evening stars were shining as a sliver of moonlight rose above the grassland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you still have the necklace I gave you so many ages ago?" I asked. Legolas smiled and pulled the small gold pendant from under his tunic. The single crystal set in the center of the seemed to glow faintly, as if it knew its former owner was near.

Suddenly, a twig snapped on the right side of the path. I pulled my bow off my back and notched an arrow, Legolas grabbed his knives and was about to throw them into the bush whence the noise came when a voice broke the night.

"Don't throw! I'm a friend!" The rough tones sounded familiar. I rolled my eyes as I pieced it all together. Gimli and Aragorn stepped out from behind the bush, twigs and grass stuck in their hair.

"I might have known," Legolas said sheathing his knives with a sigh. I slung my bow back over my shoulder.

"You must be Miluiel," Aragorn stated, taking a step toward me.

"You're awfully pretty," He added. My horse, to my annoyance, nuzzled Aragorn's hand, as if she was expecting a treat.

"Well, I'm already taken, and you have Arwen," I replied, tossing my long blonde hair over one shoulder. Aragorn raises his eyebrows and offers to lead us to the camp.

Without asking, Gimli climbs up behind me on my horse. I yelp slightly as he grabs my waist to keep from falling off. I sigh and grit my teeth together at the smell of unwashed dwarf. Legolas gags too, as if he can smell it. We spur our horses across the plains. Thank Eru Aragorn is riding his own horse.

Within minutes, I can make out the faint glow of a fire in between a few large boulders. When we arrive and dismount, Boromir is cleaning a rabbit. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam are talking next to the fire. Boromir looks up at us and his gaze lingers on my face.

"Who is she?" he asks, standing up. Frodo and the hobbits stare at my face and then bow, tripping over one another's feet. I laugh quietly, and they turn bright red, taking a sudden interest in their feet.

"I am Miluiel, daughter of Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien," I reply with a firm tone, not wishing for yet another admirer.

"Well, Lady Miluiel, you are welcome," Boromir says, grasping my hand in a formal greeting. I glance at the meager pot of stew bubbling over the fire.

"I'll be back soon," I say, mounting my horse again.

"Where are you going? We just got here," Legolas says, mounting his horse too.

"You'll see," I replied, galloping across the field. My uncle knew this area of land well. He had placed packages of supplies, enough for a patrol of eight, in small crevices in the boulders or trees where beasts could not reach. I knew the location of these packages, for I traveled down this road from Lothlórien to Rohan with my father, to visit his allies.

I rode toward the nearest tree. I dismounted and lifted myself into the tree's gnarled branches. I felt smooth linen between my fingers when I reached into a hidden cleft between two branches. I tucked it into my saddlebags and rode back to the camp, Legolas riding next to me. When we got back, Gimli stared at the package with a puzzled expression.

"I thought we might be needing this," I said with a smile as I unwrapped the linen. Six loaves of lembas bread wrapped in mallorn leaves and two pouches filled with dried meat and berries lay in my hands. I rationed out pieces of bread and meat to everyone.

As I began to wrap up the remainders of the food, I noticed that the inside of the cloth was lined with white silk, embroidered with a golden leaf entwined in silver vines in the center, the symbol of Lothlorien. I noticed Gimli had filled his flagon with ale. He passed it around. Both Legolas and I refused it.

Gimli stood up and began dancing around the fire, singing a rather rough dwarven song. I frowned slightly in disapproval, praying he would stop. Legolas looked like he wanted to die. The hobbits were covering their ears, pressed against the rock walls that the boulders provided. Aragorn, who had drunk probably about half of the flagon, joined him.

"Uh, do they do this very often?" I asked Pippin, who had sheltered himself behind me.

"Ev'ry night," came the reply. I moaned and stood up, stepping lightly over the grass crushed by Aragorn and Gimli's feet. I grabbed them by the wrists and summoned my strongest voice.

"Cease your singing and dancing, so the rest of us may rest peacefully without disturbance," I said, releasing them. Gimli sat at my feet, silent, along with Aragorn.

"_Hannon le, __mellon nîn_," I said gently to Aragorn and then to Gimli. After the situation had quieted and everyone was seated around the fire, I went to my saddlebags and pulled out my nightgown, a blue linen dress.

The top half fit tightly until it reached my waist, flowing out. The sleeves were tight until the elbows, where it loosened and brushed against my forearms. I walked a few hunderd feet behind the boulders, out of view of the rest of the Fellowship.

A dip in the land had gathered clean rainwater. The long grass provided a screen for me. I quickly changed into the dress. I combed my hair until it shone like a golden river down my back. I scrubbed my face with the water and a handful of coarse grass. Dust flew in clouds from my dark silvery cloak as I shook it out.

I walked back to the fire barefoot, my traveling clothes and boots slung over one arm. I made no sound, so Aragorn was surprised when my trailing sleeve brushed against his neck.

"What the…oh," he said, twisting toward me. The conversation stopped as all eyes turned to me.

"Thanks, Aragorn," I say sarcastically as I sit down between him and Legolas. Aragorn tries to put his arm around me, but I drew the dagger from my bundle of clothes that lay next to me. I poked his hand with it. He recoiled his arm with a slight jump.

"You know I'm taken," I say, laying my hand on Legolas'. I sheath the dagger and lay down, drawing my cloak around me like a blanket. Soon, everyone else lay down and drifted off to sleep. I felt someone's arms wrap around my back, drawing me closer to them. I could faintly smell pine and knew it was Legolas. He murmured something about marrying me into my ear before I fell asleep.

The next morning, sunlight blinded me as I sat up. I looked around me. Legolas and Aragorn were awake, talking quietly as they rebuilt the fire. Gimli and the hobbits were still asleep. The fire had dwindled to a few glowing coals.

Suddenly, a loud snore erupted from Gimli. I jumped, as I was standing next to him. I sighed and gathered some clean clothes from my saddle bags to change into. I walked over to the rainwater pool and changed into a silver silk dress that had white designs of intertwining vines spiraling up the tight fitting sleeves and down the front. The skirt was split for riding.

I wore a linen tunic under my mithril vest, with the dress over it. I wore black leggings and my boots underneath it and tied the leather straps on my armguards. My hair took some time. It was knotted and tangled, but eventually I managed to braid two sections of my hair to look sort of like a circlet. To pin the sections together I used the hairclip that my mother had given to me before I left. The silver vines branched out horizontally from the crystal mallorn leaf in the center.

I walked back to the camp and packed my saddlebags. Gimli and the hobbits had finally woken up and were packed. I took a small bit of lembas from its leaf wrapping and nibbled at it while everyone else was packing.

At last, around midmorning, we were set to go. Aragorn and Gimli were on one horse, Boromir and Merry on their horse, Legolas and Pippin on theirs, Frodo and I on mine, and Sam was riding a small but sturdy pony, a gift from the Rohirrim. I fastened the clasp of my cloak and started off at a quick pace down the road.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask, stopping.

"Oh, we're just taking a tour of Middle-Earth," Frodo said, peeking around the edge of my cloak.

"Don't you have to destroy the Ring in Mount Doom?" I say, somewhat alarmed.

"Oh, I already did that," Frodo said.

"Then what is on that chain around your neck?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh, that's just a copy of the Ring I got so I could remember the journey." He said.

"That makes no sense whatsoever, but okay," I said.

"Where to now, guys?" Legolas asks.

"I think we should go to Rivendale," Aragorn said.

"It's called Riven_dell_," Legolas corrected, "and I think we should visit Lothlórien first," he said.

"Oh, shut up," Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Wait! I have a map!" Sam said, pulling his pony to a halt next us and handing it to me. Red ink was all over it.

"You drew on it?" I asked.

"No, I was marking where we've been." I raised an eyebrow, but he kept talking. "Right now we're in Rohan, not a day's ride from Helm's Deep," said Sam, pointing to the map.

"I've been to Helm's Deep before. My uncle took me there a while ago," I said. I spurred my horse back into a gallop, the others following me.

Soon, the path faded away, leaving us in the grassland with no guide but the faded parchment. Soon, we arrived at the edge of a forest.

"I don't remember a forest here, but we might find something in it," Legolas said, dismounting and leading his horse into the woods. The sun filtered through the trees, turning them gold.

"These are mallorn trees. They only grow in Lothlórien, scarcely anywhere else." I said, looking up at the boughs above me. Soon a smooth voice speaking in Elvish could be heard.

"**How did we end up in Lothlórien?" Gimli asks. Suddenly, an elf that looks similar to Legolas steps out from the trees, an arrow notched to his bow, almost poking Gimli in between the eyes. ** "**Haldir of Lórien," I said, bowing my head. ** "**Lady Miluiel. Are these your companions?" He asked, lowering his bow and bowing his head. ** "**Yes. I wish them to enter with me," I said. ** "**As you like," Haldir replied, obviously disliking that Gimli should be allowed in, but still led us through the trees to the foot of the great mallorn tree where my father and mother reside. I led my friends up the twisting staircase built into the tree. We finally reached the doors leading to the great hall. Elvish guards opened the doors, and I led the way in. I walked about ten yards to the staircase in front of the thrones.** **My mother, Galadriel, and my father, Celeborn, stood and walked down the short steps to where we stood. My mother smiled and embraced me. My father also embraced me. ** "**We have been waiting for you to come home, to be with us," Galadriel said, a tear slipping down her rosy cheek as she looked at Legolas standing next to me holding my hand. I was led back to my old chambers, along with the rest of the Fellowship. ** **The open air rooms with the boughs of the mallorn trees as a roof were comforting after the day's ride. The four hobbits made themselves comfortable on my couch and promptly fell asleep. Aragorn and Boromir were in the adjacent room, probably sleeping on the two hammocks strung from the branches. ** **I washed the dirt from myself and changed into a white linen nightdress. I walked back into the main room to find Legolas in a white linen tunic and his leggings sleeping heavily on one half of my bed. I sighed and lay down next to him, undoing my hair and combing it into a gold curtain. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **T****he next morning I woke up and everyone was gone. My mother and several elf-women were standing there patiently. ** "**Where is everyone?" I asked sleepily. ** "**We had to move them so we could prepare you," my mother replied. ** "**Prepare me for what?" I asked, somewhat alarmed. ** "**Your wedding, of course. You're saying that he didn't tell you?"** **I was thinking back to when he had said that. Then I remembered a few nights ago he had whispered it into my ear before I had fallen asleep.** "**No, he did," I say, climbing out of bed. The other elves got a bath ready. The warm water felt soothing to my sore muscles. After I was clean to Galadriel's satisfaction, I am made to put on a white silk dress embroidered with silver, bronze, and gold mallorn leaves and vines. ** **The bodice is tight fitting, while the sleeves are puffed at the shoulders, and then flow out. The skirt front is split, revealing a silver underskirt embroidered with gold and bronze vines and mallorn leaves. The dress is absolutely stunning. The elves begin to comb my hair. When a good deal of tugging, drying, and braiding is over, I am allowed to look in a mirror. I don't recognize the face for a second. ** **I am heartbreakingly beautiful, my gold hair tumbling down my back, braided and arranged like my mother's hair, only straight. Galadriel smiles and brings something out of a silk pouch. A pair of earrings lay in her palm. They are small crystal flowers set in gold. ** "**They're beautiful," I stammer. ** "**I almost forgot the finishing touch," She states. She calls one of the elves toward her. The elf carries something on a piece of cloth. Then I see what it is. A silver and gold circlet of twining vines is placed on my head. A single crystal star rests on my forehead. I look in the mirror. I am as lovely as my mother, who is the most beautiful woman I know, along with Arwen, my friend. ** **At last, Galadriel leads me out of my chambers and to the doors of the great hall. Celeborn smiled at me. He wore a simple robe of silver and white. ** "**You look like your mother," he says to me. A band of gold wraps around his head. Celeborn took my arm as two silver-clad elves pushed open the doors. Galadriel whispers, "Good luck, my daughter." A silver pathway lined with rows of elves and men and all races greets me. The mallorn branches carved with intricate knotwork above are turned gold and silvery green in the sun. The tree trunks are carved into figures holding up the roof. I look up to the top of the short staircase. Legolas is standing there, smiling, looking godlike in his silver robe embroidered with gold and bronze vines and mallorn leaves. A silver circlet rests on his head. ** **My legs began to wobble a bit as I climbed the steps to the altar. A man that looked similar to Legolas, only with a slightly wrinkled face and iron gray hair and beard who I assumed must be his father, recited the words and vows. Legolas clasped my hands in his until the vows were said. ** **When he kissed me, the crowd clapped and cried at the same time. Legolas' father presented us with two identical rings. Two vines, one gold, the other silver, wrapped around each other. We slipped the rings onto each other's fingers. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me for what seemed like an eternity, to the approval of the crowd. When he released me, I remembered that I had a gift for him. I called an elf maid toward me. She handed me a silver bow and quiver filled with white fletched arrows with bronze and gold leaves engraved onto them. ** **He accepts them and lays them on a raised dais behind him. He draws a silver necklace out of his robe. A silver arrowhead engraved with knotwork and set with a single moonstone lay in his hand. Legolas fastened the necklace around my neck. ** "_**Hannon le**_**," I said. **

"_Le mae govannen,"_ he replied. He smiled and led me down the steps and through the crowd. We were provided an escape after the banquet had ceased. We walked down twisting stairways until we came to a balcony. Cool night air swept over my skin, a welcome relief after the stuffiness of so many people.

We just stood there, hands clasped together, watching the stars through the leaves. I suddenly realized how late it must be.

"I think I'll go get some rest," I said, turning to walk back inside. Legolas follows me, his arm around my waist. He led me to a spacious room that I don't remember being there. I stared in amazement at it. A large bed lay in the center, the headboard against the wall. Ornate wooden chests were pushed against the walls. Heavy white silk curtains opened to a balcony. The walls and arches were carved with figures and knotwork. Mallorn leaves formed the roof.

Legolas looked at me and laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You. When you get surprised, your eyes get huge and your mouth opens," He said with a smirk. I grew bright red.

"But I still love you more than anything," he added. I looked up at him. Bright blue eyes shining, pale skin, handsome features. His straight gold hair was down, brushing his chest. I smiled and kicked off my satin slippers as I walked over to an adjoining room.

I looked in and saw all of my old dresses and tunics, along with several new ones and a new bow and quiver were resting on a low table with a silver washbasin next to them.

I dropped the heavy silk curtain to obscure me. I chose a simple white silk nightdress. I slipped it on, enjoying the smooth feel of the fabric. I hung up my wedding dress. I walked out into the room and over to the mirror. I unbraided my hair and combed it. I splashed cool water on my face. I looked back in the mirror. I couldn't get used to my reflection.

I flopped onto the bed while Legolas went into a different room to change. He came out a few minutes later, wearing loose black pants and a white tunic. He lay down next to me. I curled up closer to him as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He kissed me suddenly, taking me by surprise. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was in perfect bliss. Nothing could ruin this moment. Unless, of course, a certain pair of young hobbits and a dwarf walked in.

Sniggers come from outside the heavy silk curtain, and suddenly it opens, revealing a very short trio. They obviously had been drinking, and were a bit tipsy. They staggered around the room, laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"You…hahahaha…you and him…ha…I can't….talk…" Pippin laughs and stares around, eyes unfocused.

"He's…saying…hahaha…that you…haha…and elf….hahaha….prince…kissed. Hahahaha….you got…married…haha…" Merry can't say anything else and promptly collapsed on the floor. Gimli is the only one who hasn't said anything yet. He is sitting in a corner dazed, looking around with amusement on his face.

Legolas has a completely bewildered look on his face. His bow is in his hand, but he seems too confused to do anything with it. I catch his eye, and we both start laughing. I love the way he looks when he laughs. He's so…handsome.

I realize that I will have to take care of the situation. I herd all the short people into a side room, and lock them in. I go back to the main room, where Legolas is sitting on the bed, a smile still on his face. He lies down and pats the bed next to him. I gladly take the invitation, and snuggle into his side. I'm so tired.

I smile as his hand brushes the hair out of my face. I put on a pouty face as he gets up to blow out the lamps. He laughs at my expression, and lies back down. His arms wrap around me, pulling me close into his chest. I wonder what he's thinking about, and blush at the possibilities. My heart beats frantically in my chest as I pray he won't do anything.

Finally, I relax and close my eyes. Legolas whispers in my ear, "Sleep, _nîn meleth_. I will never leave you." He hums a soft, haunting melody in my ear:

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Miluiel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering._

There he came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wander flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She tightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beechen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again.  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Miluiel! Miluiel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: he came,  
And doom fell on Miluiel  
That in his arms lay glistening.

As he looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Miluiel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless.

I finally drift into the comfort of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I

wake up, wondering what happened last night. I hear a muffled pounding, and am confused. _What is making that noise? _I clap a hand to my mouth as realize that the hobbits and the dwarf are still locked in the side room. I jump up and run to the room. I unlock and open the door, and a pile of short arms and legs collapses on me.

I look up, and see two taller figures standing in the room. It takes me but half a second to realize that it is Boromir and Aragorn. Then an awful stench reaches my nose, and I gag. The hobbits had drunk a little too much, so now there is regurgitated lembas and ale all over the floor.

"Legolas! Please wake up!" It was too early to deal with this on my own. He rises groggily, his clothing and hair rumpled. "Yeah? Is the lembas delivery here?"

"Legolas, the hobbits puked ale all over the floor." The smell suddenly reached his nose, and he gagged, suddenly wide awake. "What the…? Where are they, the little…things!" Legolas came over holding his nose.

Hobbits and dwarves sprawled all over the floor, moaning and clutching their heads. They apparently had massive hangovers. Serves them right.

We eventually got everything under control. Aragorn and Boromir came in late last night, and randomly fell asleep in our room... Aragorn says he was trying to catch Legolas and me at it. I slapped him in the face and pulled a knife on him. I felt much better.

We all went down to breakfast. The hobbits ate absolutely _enormous_ amount of food. They must have eaten twice as much as Legolas, Boromir, and I combined. Each. Those poor Elven cooks.

Legolas and I spent the day wandering through the woods. We sat on a small patio and talked. There was a comfortable daybed, and we lay down. I snuggled into his arms. I was extremely happy. Legolas whispered in my ear,

"What are you thinking about? You have an unreadable expression."

"I'm thinking of you," I whispered.

"I'm thinking of my memories of you before we were separated. I'm thinking about how the sun reflects off your hair, and about how your eyes are the exact color of the sky. I'm thinking about how I could die right this very second and be totally content. In short, I'm thinking about how much I love you."

He smiled, and my breath caught in my chest. He was too beautiful for me to comprehend. How did I, a relatively normal elf, end up with this wonderful person as my soul mate forever? My confused mind was stopped by his words spoken softly in my ear.

"I was thinking the same thing. I get light-headed at the thought of staying with you…forever. Because when the sea calls my name, and begs me to its shores, I will take you with me to Valinor, to dwell forever in our love." I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"Truly?" I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Truly? You will take me with you wherever you go?" He smiled.

"Yes." He paused.

"With some exceptions, of course." I became nervous.

"I will do everything in my power to stop you from getting hurt. Which includes forbidding you to fight in battles."

My face fell. I loved being a warrior. That did not mean I loved to kill, but battle could be exciting. I gazed into his eyes, finding only love in their azure depths.

"But why?" I ask, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"Why not let me continue my existence as it has been for the past 1,068 years since I last saw you. Why not let me fight for my people, and my country, and my love? This is the way I live. Why?" He looks at me, but I can't read his eyes.

"Miluiel, I…"He looks away, and when he meets my gaze, his eyes are filled with sadness, pain, and tears. He continues in a broken whisper.

"Miluiel, when I…..lost you, it …destroyed me. I couldn't be around anyone. I spent my days wandering the forests, singing laments for my lost love. You had permanently changed the way I think about life. You are the only thing that matters to me now. I have to protect you. Although, really, I am just too selfish to have you take risks. I can't lose you again." His expression is dark, as if he hates himself for being weak.

I put my hand over his. "Don't. Don't berate yourself for what you cannot control. If you do not wish me to go into battle, I will not go. But we have no need to worry about it now, for there is no impending battle. Sauron is gone, and Middle-Earth lives in peace and prosperity once again." He seems about to speak but I place my fingers over his lips. He smiles and pulls my hand away. He brings his head closer to mine and brushes his lips against my cheek. He finally reaches my mouth. He wrapped his muscled arms around my waist, drawing my body against his.

The softest brush of lips awoke a passion that coursed through our bodies, a love to last for eternity. The line of our two bodies met, chests heaving in harmony. When Legolas' lips moved away from mine, his voice was a rough whisper.

"_Le melon_. _Le melon_ with all my heart and my entire mind." His hands were gentle on my face, my neck, my waist. I felt like I was melting into him. It was truly heaven on earth.

A rock flew from the woods to clatter against the stones beneath us. It was followed by a familiar voice saying, "Get a room already, by Eru!"

Legolas groaned, and yelled, "Aragorn! Leave us alone!" Then he completely forgot the future King of Gondor, instead pulling my face to his. I was utterly the happiest person in Middle-Earth. If I died in this moment, I would be completely content.

Besides the slight interruption of Aragorn, the day was peaceful. Legolas and I wandered some more, talking beneath the sunlit mallorn trees. I couldn't get over how handsome he was. The dappled sunlight fell on his shining hair, and his silvery tunic. I felt like I was floating, being swept away on the breeze.

Haldir appeared, his face visibly red with embarrassment.

"Lady Miluiel, Prince Legolas," He bowed and paused slightly.

"The Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel require your presence." He bowed again and ran off.

We made our way to the great hall, where my parents were waiting. They seemed pleased that Legolas and I were so happy. But the celebration was short-lived.

My father had news for us. "A scout came back this morning. He has spotted an army of at least 10,000 Orcs ten days march from here, at Helm's Deep. The people there have asked us to help them, and we have accepted. All our warriors will be leaving shortly." He looked at Legolas. I nearly screamed out loud.

Legolas, my only love, was leaving to fight in another great battle. He had survived the first battle, but would luck favor him again? I whirled around and ran out the hall, tears flowing down my face. Legolas looked after me, saying, "Wait! Miluiel!" He sighed, and ran after me.

I ran back to the clearing we were at the day before. I collapsed onto the daybed, sobbing. Legolas arrived a few minutes later. He sat down next to me, and put an arm around my shoulder. "Shhhhh, Miluiel. Tell me what is bothering you. I can't stand to see you in pain." I looked up at him. His blue eyes clearly showed his hurt, as if he had done something to hurt me.

"It's just that…" I didn't know how to express my fears. I took a breath. "_Le melon_." I looked into his eyes. "_Le melon_ with all my heart. You have already survived one great battle at Helm's Deep, but will fate and luck be with you a second time? I have already promised you to stay here. How would I stand the suspense of not knowing if you were alive or not? And what if you did die? How would I live? I would spend the endless years of eternity wandering through my memories of you. Please, please don't go."

His arms wrapped around me. "I would give the world to be able to stop your suffering. But I owe a duty to the people of Helm's Deep. I must go with your father and his warriors. I pray that I may return to you, but if I do not, I will always be near." I lay my head into his shoulder and my tears flowed freely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next twelve hours. I formed a plan. I just couldn't stand not knowing how Legolas was, so I was going with him. I wasn't sure how, obviously going in a disguise, but I knew I was going. I prepared my armor and hid it under my bed sheets.

Legolas came to say good-bye to me. "Remember, Miluiel," He said as he hugged me. "I will always be with you, no matter what the outcome of this battle." I nodded, and did my best to look sad and tearful. He left.

As soon as he was out of sight, I tied my hair back into a bun. I donned a dark tunic, a mithril shirt, a leather vest, and the golden armor of my people. I strapped my bow and quiver to my back, and buckled my sword and dagger around my waist. As the last touch, I put on a gleaming helm. I was ready.

I followed the army, managing to catch up with the last ranks and blend in without anyone noticing. We marched all day and into the night. I didn't speak to anyone, though I was sorely tempted to go and speak to Legolas and my father. We stopped for a brief rest, and then left early in the morning. The ten day march was slow and monotonous. We finally made it to Helm's Deep late in the evening of the tenth day.

We marched up the ramp leading to the city. I could see Aragorn and Gimli, the latter standing on a wooden crate. I stifled my laughter. The Orcs were already advancing, so I had no time to see if anyone else I knew was there. An angry roar from an Orc brought me to my senses. The battle had begun.

My bow was my most powerful weapon. I could use it to kill Orcs had had not even registered the fact that I was there. I ended up next to Legolas and Aragorn. I used my sword to decapitate three Orcs at once. "Nice," says a deep voice behind me. It was Aragorn. "You remind me of a hot chic I know. Of course, that stupid elf, Legolas, gets him."

"Don't insult the Prince!" I said, and closed my mouth too late. Aragorn looked at me.

"You sound a lot like that chick too. And how do you imply that you know so much about Legolas?" I didn't know what to say.

"Uh…"

At that moment, Gandalf came riding in with the cavalry, being all dramatic and acting in an oh-I'm-saving-your-sorry-skins-you-just-got-BURNED sort of way. We ran down into the courtyard, and Legolas and I stole some horse from dead Rohirrim people. We rode out to Gandalf, killing Orcs. Soon, all the Orcs lay dead, staring at the sky with their evil eyes. Something red caught my eye, and I gasped. Haldir was dead.

I knelt by his side, and closed his eyes. I prayed for him. He had been a close friend of mine all my life. Suddenly, there was someone behind me. It was Legolas. He knelt down next to me. "I am deeply hurt to learn that Haldir is gone," He said. "I had hoped that he would sail to Valinor with me, and my wife." I looked at him. "You have a wife?"

"Yes. Her name is Miluiel. She is the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. She is as beautiful as the sun and stars and moon combined. She has long golden hair, and blue eyes that look like they were cut from the skies. I love her with all my heart. I forbade her from coming to this battle. She should not see these horrors. She will be deeply grieved by Haldir's death."

I heard a faint growl, and turned, but I was too slow. There was a twang of a bow string, and a _thwump _as an Orc arrow embedded itself in Legolas' back. I screamed. I couldn't help myself. Then I pulled out my dagger and hurled it at the Orc, catching it in the neck, and killing it.

I turned back to Legolas. His breathing was shallow and ragged. His blue eyes were half closed, his golden hair falling in his face. I cradled his head in my arms. He looked up at me. "Miluiel. I must see Miluiel again, before I die." Tears came to my eyes as I pulled off my helmet, and let down my hair. "I'm here," I whispered.

By this time, people that had heard me scream were arriving on the scene. Among them were Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and Frodo. Aragorn ran over to kneel next to me. "Miluiel?" He said. I turned my tear-streaked face toward him. He was about to speak, to tell me that I wasn't supposed to be here, but I shook my head and looked at Legolas. He gasped.

Between the two of us, we took the arrow out of Legolas' back, and bandaged the wound. We carried him down into the courtyard, where I mounted a horse and pulled Legolas up in front of me. People stared as I galloped out of the gates, towards Lothlórien.

I entered Lothlórien, and was greeted by my mother. She began to berate me for going to the battle, but stopped when she saw Legolas. "My daughter," she said, tears in her eyes. "I cannot help him now. Ride to Rivendell. Elrond can help him." I wheeled my horse around and sped towards Legolas' last hope for life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For several days I galloped across the land, hardly ever stopping to rest either myself or my horse. Surprisingly, my steed held up well.

As I entered the stables at Rivendell, I saw Arwen.

"Arwen!" I called. She looked in my direction, and in an instant took in the scene.

She ran toward me.

"What happened? Who are you? Are you from the army of Lothlórien? Why is Legolas hurt?" I raised my hand to stop the flow of questions.

"My name is Miluiel. I am the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I was at the battle of Helm's Deep. Legolas was shot with an arrow. Obviously I have removed it, but he is still unconscious. Only your father can help him now."

We took Legolas to the House of Healing. Elrond took one look at him and asked that Arwen and I both leave the room while he worked. We did as he asked.

The two of us meandered around the courtyards of Rivendell. I told my story to Arwen, and she told me about her life with Aragorn. Through her words, I saw a different side of Aragorn than the annoying, perverted friend I knew. I could understand how Arwen loved him, and what they saw in each other.

Elrond came back soon. "He is still unconscious, but I think he is out of danger. You are welcome to visit him."

I ran to his room and sat in the chair next to his bed. I held his hand, and held back my tears as I stared at his pale, handsome face. I willed with all my heart for him to get better, and I stayed by his bedside for three days straight, with no sleep. One morning, I was nodding off, when I heard a soft stirring sound, so quiet I could barely hear it. My head shot up and I looked over at Legolas.

He was turning in his sleep, a thin sheen of sweat visible on his skin. He whispered something, so quiet I could barely hear it.

"Miluiel. I must talk to her before I die," he whispered.

"No! No, this isn't happening!" I shout, grasping his arm. Then an idea entered my mind. I shakily took the small gold leaf pendant from under his tunic. I carefully put my immortality into it. I could feel my life force ebbing away, until I was half conscious. Through the shadows, I could see Legolas open his eyes. Then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a blurred image of Legolas looking at me. I woke up, and I was lying on the bed, my right hand over his heart. I tried to stand up quickly, but I stumbled. I collapsed on my bed, looking up and Legolas, who was standing.

"I thought I was dying, but then I felt like I was reborn, my strength renewed. Do you know what happened?" Legolas asked.

"You have to promise not to get mad," I said.

"Fine," Legolas said. "I promise I won't get mad."

"Well, um, I sort of gave you my immortality…" I murmured. I looked up at him. He was standing there, a soulful expression in his eyes. I stood up, and everything seemed to be duller and darker.

"What is happening?" I ask in bewilderment. I walk carefully over to Legolas. He catches my arm and pulls me close. Arwen and Elrond burst in, to see how Legolas was doing. When he saw me, Elrond stared wide eyed in astonishment, guessing what had happened.

"No," he whispered. He walked over to me and sat me down on the bed. "Only the Lady of the Stars can save her now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"T he Lady of the Stars." I say, astonished.

"Yes. The Lady Varda lives in Valinor, Queen of the Valar. With prayer, she may answer our call," Elrond said. I tried to sit up, but I felt I was unable to move but a few inches.

For the next 18 days, Elrond bowed over me, saying words in an ancient form of Elvish. When the prayers were over, we waited. The next day, at precisely midmorning, a white star that grew into a figure appeared by my bedside.

"You have passed the test. You proved you would do anything for love. I grant my blessing of immortality on you both. May you never be separated again," The voice said. I could not distinguish any features of the figure, but I knew it was the Lady Varda.

At once, I felt a strange feeling of warmth spreading through my body. I stood up, my strength renewed. I stood next to Legolas as I listened to Varda's parting words: "You transcend the borders of life…" her voice trailed off as the brilliant white light faded. I walked over to where she had been standing.

A small, star-shaped white flower lay there. Within its petals radiated the light of Ilúvatar, the creator of the World and All That Is. I gingerly picked it up, lest I damage it, but I am surprised to find it is smooth as silk, but hard. I bring it in wonder over to where Legolas, Elrond, and Arwen are standing.

"This is rare. For the Queen to give blessings and her sacred flower, you would have to be favored among the Valar," Elrond said.

We stood in silence. I turned the flower over and over in my hands, marveling at it. Soon after, Legolas and I rode back to Lothlórien. We arrived in the Great Hall, only to find multitudes of grey cloaked Elves standing in rings around something in the center of the hall. I pushed my way through the crowd, to see what had happened.

Haldir lay there, eyes closed, wrapped in a shroud of silvery gray, embroidered with a golden leaf and silver vines. Tears silently slid down my face as Haldir was solemnly placed on a litter and carried through the woods of falling golden leaves. We sang an ancient Elven song, about the golden mallorn leaves and the end of life. He was placed carefully on a funeral pyre by the shores of the Andúin River. Soon, tall flames of orange and red licked at the body of my friend, my brother, carrying him to the heavens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I felt a strong hand clasp mine, and I collapsed against Legolas, sobbing. My mother and father looked at us, wishing they could help me. Then they turned and walked lightly up the winding stairs to the hall.

After a few minutes, I began to calm down, wiping my tears on my sleeve.

"He was like my brother," I stammered out, more silver tears falling on my face. I looked up at Legolas. His eyes were tearing up, and a tear slid down his face.

I buried my face in his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and his deep breathing. Suddenly, I felt a drop of water mingle with my own tears. Legolas was crying, too. We clutched each other for a long while, glad for each other's company. I stared at the placid surface of the Andúin, wishing I could lose myself in its depths and not face this grief.

I broke away from Legolas' embrace gently and turned toward the stairs leading to our chambers. When I got back to our room, I realized how hungry I was. I fished a piece of lembas from a pack left over from our journey. I looked up as I ate and saw the first evening stars peeking out from behind wisps of cloud. An idea entered my head.

I walked into the room that held all of my clothes. I searched high and low, but finally found a white cotton gown that would dry quickly. I slipped it on and undid my hair. I threw on a warm cloak that would function as my towel later. I ran down the steps to the grassy edge of the glassy river. I could see stars reflecting on its calm surface.

I checked to make sure no one was around. I took off the cloak and dove in. The calm water, surprisingly cool, felt silky and smooth against my skin. I brought my head up, my back to the bank.

"I see you've decided to take a swim," a voice said amusingly behind me. I whipped around to see Legolas, wrapped from neck to ankles in a gray cloak.

"It's actually pretty warm," I said. He smiled and dove in, still wearing his cloak. I swam over to him as he surfaced, my feet brushing the river bottom. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer, until we were standing, facing each other. I realized with embarrassment that my dress would be slightly see-through, even though it was thick cotton. I blushed and he smiled at me. The silver material of his cloak swirled around us, revealing his wet tunic and leggings clinging to his strong frame.

"Why are you swimming?" he asked me.

"Well, I felt like it," I stated. I turned and swam slowly away, turning in circles and spirals underwater. I came up for breath and I heard someone say,

"No, I know why you went for a swim. You wanted to go at it!" I turned around, to find Aragorn sitting on the bank.

"Really, Aragorn? You actually came here? I'm beginning to wonder if you still love Arwen," I said, knowing he would get mad. My prediction turned true.

"I did not come here to see you, as if! And I still belong to Arwen!" he said angrily.

"And you know I still belong to Legolas, _mellon nîn_." I said coolly. I heard a faint splash and felt a strong arm encircle my waist.

"Go away, Aragorn," he said firmly.

Aragorn sighed and walked back through the bushes on the bank.

"Thank you…" I trailed off in thought. Suddenly, I was lifted from the water and carried deeper.

"Hey!" I half yelled. I looked at Legolas' grinning face. He set me down, my head and shoulders above the water.

"What was that for?" I asked, my hands on his neck.

"You'll see," he replied as he pulled me toward the center of the river.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a patch of soft grass, the mallorn leaves creating a canopy of gold and silver over my head in the early dawn light. I sat up, and realized I was in a slightly damp nightdress. I looked around me, and found Legolas' sleeping face. I smiled and bent over his sleeping face, kissing him softly.

He stirred awake and sat up, opening his eyes, not breaking the lock of our lips. We embraced, and I crawled onto his legs, so I was sitting in his lap. He released his lips from mine and leaned against a nearby mallorn trunk. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"_Le melon_," Legolas said, holding my hand. I knew the days of our race were dwindling, and we would soon have to leave for Valinor. I did not want to leave Middle-Earth, and I hoped Valinor would be very similar to it. My mother and father would leave with me, along with Elrond. Arwen would stay behind, to be with Aragorn. Gimli would come with us, along with Frodo. I sighed as I thought of these things. Legolas could sense something was wrong.

"What?" he asked, looking at my face.

"I was thinking about how we will leave for Valinor soon, and leave behind Arwen, Aragorn, and most of the Fellowship," I said. "But I know I'll be happy as long as you are with me," I added with a weak smile.

Suddenly, a white star-shaped flower, the symbol of Varda, drifted down from the limbs to settle in my lap. I picked it up and a voice sounded in my head.

"Do not dwell on such thoughts, for your companions shall be allowed to enter the Gates of Valinor." Varda said in her silky voice. I smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked me, standing up, too.

"To put this with the other flower. If Lady Varda keeps sending me messages through these, I'll soon have enough to make a garland of them," I said with a smile. I walked to the stairs leading to our chambers and climbed them. Legolas walked next to me, holding my hand.

I set the second flower in a small silver casket lying on my dresser. I walked into my closet and got dressed. I put on a loose silvery blue dress. I clasped a silver filigree belt, a gift from Aragorn and Arwen, around my waist. It had various knotted designs, secretly telling the story of the Fellowship. I rearranged the silver arrowhead around my neck and brushed my hair.

I hung my nightdress to dry and slipped on comfortable satin slippers. I wandered around the Golden Woods, when suddenly a voice echoed out.

"Whoa. Who _is_ she?"the voice said in hushed tones. "Shh, Sam! She'll hear us!" a different voice whispered. I smiled and walked in the general direction of the sound. "Frodo? Sam?" I called.

"Yes, my lady?" came the reply from a bush directly in front of me. Two hobbits, wearing Elvish tunics that were a bit too large for them stepped out from the hedges on the side of the path. "Remember? I'm Miluiel." I said gently.

"Wow! We didn't recognize you! We thought you were a Valar or Galadriel or something," Frodo said, flinging his arms around my legs. Sam looked slightly embarrassed, as if he wanted a hug, but was too nervous. I remembered his eagerness for Elves and said, "It's okay, Sam," He blushed bashfully and hugged me.

"Hey! Can't I have a hug too?" a friendly voice said playfully. I turned to see Legolas. I never got tired of seeing his face, radiating with happiness. I smiled and hugged him. He kissed me on the cheek, and led me down the garden path.

Suddenly, the heart wrenching screech ripped through the peaceful air. I recognized it at once and almost stumbled in fear. It was a fell beast, the foul steed of the Witchking. I grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be a spear holding a standard, and charged at the dark shadow that had settled farther down the path.

"Aaaarrggghhh!" I screamed as I plunged the spear into the chest of the beast. The sharp snap of a bowstring echoed around my ears and suddenly, the creature had a collar of arrows bristling from its long neck. With one last piercing shriek, it succumbed and dissipated into black smoke, clogging my lungs.

I began coughing, the foul smoke filling my lungs and covering my body in a thin layer of it. I struggled out of the cloud, coughing and retching. My throat burned and tears were carving clean streaks down my cheeks. I lay down on a bench and tried to calm my coughing fit, but it only made it worse.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Sam's voice came through the smoke. I saw his short shadow, along with another, taller one looming before me. I tried to respond, but my throat ached, and I couldn't form a word.

I felt strong arms lift me up, and I collapsed against my husband's chest, drifting in and out of consciousness. When I awoke, all of the Fellowship, my parents, Arwen, and Elrond were standing at my bedside, wearing gray cloaks that fell in ripples about their shoulders.

"We are leaving for Valinor. This is your last chance to go. Do you wish to stay here?" Elrond asked. I jumped out of bed and ran into the other room to change. In a few moments I came back out, wearing my bridal dress. Galadriel handed me a gray cloak. I put it on and pulled the hood up. Legolas was wearing his silver tunic, but he carried his weapons. He fastened the clasp of his cloak and pulled the hood up.

We rode to the Grey Havens on horseback, along with the rest of the Lothlórien Elves. The Fellowship, Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen, Elrond, and I were on the same ship. As we sailed toward Valinor, I heard Pippin's voice call out, "Oi! Give me back my lembas, Merry!" I smiled and shook my head. Legolas laughed and pulled me closer as we walked toward the bow of the ship.

"What would Valinor be without the whole Fellowship to stay with us?" I said teasingly, laying my head on Legolas' shoulder. "I know. At least I have you to keep me company forever." Legolas said, kissing me as the sun set beyond the horizon.

_Hannon le _– Thank you

_Eneth nîn_ – My name is

_Mellon nîn _– My friend

_Le mae govannen_ – You are welcome

_Nîn meleth_ – My love

_Le melon_ – I love you


End file.
